


Barking Up the Right Tree

by KimberlyLikesCherries



Series: The Path to Yellow [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare gets some comfort, for once in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyLikesCherries/pseuds/KimberlyLikesCherries
Relationships: Nightmare/Sans (OC)
Series: The Path to Yellow [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706509
Comments: 37
Kudos: 79





	Barking Up the Right Tree

Sans looked up into the branches, looking for a particularly dark blotch in the canopy.

“Nightmare, are you up there?” He asked.

He spotted the dark skeleton sitting on a thick branch close to the trunk, staring down at him with his single teal light.

Sans sighed and scratched the side of his skull, “You really know how to hide, you know that?”

Nightmare turned his head away, looking off into the distance.

The yellow skeleton grimaced, wondering why the hell Error thought he could do anything in this sort of situation.

He looked around, hoping something would give him some sort of idea what to do here, but nothing stuck out as a solution to him...except maybe one.

Inwardly he groaned; this was going to be absolute hell if he wasn’t careful.

“Hey,” he called up to Nightmare again. Sans waited until that teal light looked his way again before continuing.

“Can I sit up there with you?” Sans asked.

The light shrunk down and Sans could almost swear the tendrils sharpened to a point in his direction.

“Hey, easy,” Sans tried to soothe through his own nerves, “I won’t go up there if you don’t want me to.”

But that didn’t leave him much else, and Sans was honestly getting pretty tired; it had been a long day.

“How about this? I won’t come up there, but I’ll sit against it. Does that sound okay?”

Sans waited, but the only response was some movement that he couldn’t see well through the leaves.

“Nightmare? I’m sorry, but I need some kind of response; I can barely see you.” He coaxed.

A long moment passed before a soft  **“It’s fine,”** drifted down to him.

Sans made damn sure not to make any sudden movements, and when he got to the base of the tree he plopped down with a relieved sigh.

He shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable, but bone didn’t have any real cushion against cold hard dirt.

It was going to be a long night.

——-

Nightmare glanced down at the skeleton sitting at the base of his tree.

They’d both been here for hours and somewhere between the third hour and now, Sans had fallen into -a frankly uncomfortable looking- sleep.

It was...nice. Nightmare couldn’t remember the last time someone just let him be, or stuck around when moving him was deemed impossible.

~~ Except for Dream. ~~

Out of some sort of gratitude (or care) Nightmare lowered his tendrils down and wrapped them carefully around the sleeping skeleton’s body, gently lifting him into the tree’s canopy and into the safety of the goopy skeleton’s arms. Like this Nightmare could keep an eye socket on Sans and let the other’s back rest properly.

Curled around him as he was, Nightmare didn’t notice himself begin to relax and allow Sans’ magic to settle him into sleep.


End file.
